Being Famous
by gabby1017
Summary: Edward Cullen lives his life surrounded by bodyguards, agents, managers, and fans, all looking to take something from him. This is his life, all he has ever known. After suffering a devastating loss, could a letter from the grave open his mind to other possibilities?


**Being Famous**

Edward Cullen lives his life surrounded by bodyguards, agents, managers, and fans, all looking to take something from him. This is his life, all he has ever known. After suffering a devastating loss, could a letter from the grave open his mind to other possibilities?

 **Beta'd by My Queen, Fran Walsh.**

 **O/S: For Domestic Violence charity**

From The Los Angeles Daily News:

 _Losing One of Our Own_

 _The celebrity world mourns their "Mom."_

 _The Los Angeles Daily News lost our heart today when entertainment columnist, Grace Goldman Platt's pen was laid to rest. Mrs. Platt entertained our readers and our staff and nurtured every new talent under her wings. She was born in Los Angeles, April 1, 1926, saying she was born on a Fool's day never to be fooled, and died October 31, 2016, Halloween. As her daughter, Esme Platt-Cullen said, "Her last Costume Ball!"_

 _Her popularity was vast and universal; from her home in Los Angeles and throughout the entertainment world, her face was known and adored._

 _Grace began her career under the tutelage of well-known New York Herald Tribune's entertainment, Broadway columnist, Hy Gardner and his wife, Marilyn. Their antagonistic association was purely staged into a TV talk show, "Battle of the Gossips", both kiddingly attacking their own abilities to critique a performance. Their weekly ABC show was in the top ten until Gardner's death in 1989._

 _Ms. Platt continued the show as "Grace's Place" where she interviewed actors, directors, athletes and anyone whose career she wanted to promote._

 _She is survived by her daughter, gossip columnist to the stars and jocks, Esme Platt-Cullen, her son-in-law, director/producer, Carlisle Cullen, and her three grandsons, Emmett McCarty Cullen, all-star pro-football quarterback for the Los Angeles Rams, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, all-star pro-football punter for the New England Patriots, and Oscar-winning actor, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

 _The funeral will be held on Tuesday, November 1, 2016, at twelve noon at the Wilshire Boulevard Temple in Los Angeles._

 _As always her great humor, Grace stated, "First come, first served. If you're late, you stand in the back."_

 _I know this writer will be first in line._

 _She will be sorely missed by all._

 _ **EPOV**_

Standing in front of the hall tree mirror in GG's living room, I toss my hands up in frustration unable to knot my tie. "Fuck."

I hear the clicking of high heels, as Bella walks in from the hallway and gives me a small half smile. "You need help?"

I grimace and nod, taking in her appearance as she saunters over to me with a smirk on her face. I admonish myself as I admire the soft, black knit dress hugging her hourglass curves. I'm a good head taller than she is, and I look down into her chocolate eyes and sigh. This is my grandmother's funeral, and I hunger for this brunette beauty.

She caringly looks up at me. "What are you frowning about, Edward?"

"I like you in that dress, realizing it's for GG's funeral."

She blushes, but continues with my tie.

"Stop playing with me," she barely whispers.

"I'm not playing. I don't want to play. Our bantering has passed _cute_."

Emmett enters with Jasper interrupts our much-needed talk. "Hey, Mom asked me to corral the troops into the limos. It's time."

Bella pats down my tie, and I grab one hand and kiss her knuckles. "Later?"

 ***BF***

It's like opening night at a movie premiere or an award's show. Limo after limo stop in front of the synagogue dropping off anyone who's anyone. The five steps to the three arched, double doors offer refuge from the enormous, yet quiet crowd. It's eerie, but their regard for my grandmother's final farewell is respectful. They all love her … still.

We stand together as a family. Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Me, with Bella off to the side guiding people to a seat.

With a capacity of over sixteen hundred people, the temple will have standing room in the back. Presidents, Princes, actors, and agents fill the colossal sanctuary

We take our seats in the front.

I stare at her picture on an easel and think to myself, "GG's not here." My eyes sting and fill while I bow my head. Two hands clasp mine, and I weakly smile at my two favorite girls.

The Rabbi stands at the podium on the bimah*. He welcomes the congregation:

"We are here to honor and celebrate the life of Grace Goldman Platt. I can honestly say she was my friend, although we frequently argued over Temple politics."

People laugh.

"I look throughout this room and see many familiar faces. I don't believe we've ever been this packed. I know wherever she is she is happy to have everyone under the same roof and unhappy that she isn't feeding all of you."

More Laughter.

"I have a short speech because Grace said I was boring and she wants all of your to pay attention to her grandson, Edward. Don't be offended, Emmett and Jasper. You aren't the actor. It's football season, so when all of this is over, go play, go win. We all know she wouldn't want any sappy mourning. So, think of her and smile because she'll be watching."

The Rabbi extends his invitation, "Edward."

I rise from my seat, walk to the podium, and shake the Rabbi's hand. He embraces me into a tight hug and whispers, "You really were her favorite."

I smile and whisper back, "I know."

He sits in one the chairs behind the podium and I settle in. Looking around the massive room, I shake my head and clear my throat.

"I'm not surprised by this turnout. My Grandma Grace was quite an engaging woman."

I pause.

"I didn't prepare anything because she was the writer. And as an actor, I allow my heart to dictate my feelings."

I clear my throat again and regain my composure.

"GG was always there for my brothers and me. God, she would take homeless people into her home, feed them, cloth them and give them a job." I laugh.

"She would say that everyone had dreams and if she could help anyone realize them, she would do it … And she did. Most of you are where you are today because of her generosity to her further your career."

Shouts of "Amen" echo throughout the room.

Emmett boldly yells, "You said it, bro."

Everyone laughs.

"I know many of you want to speak about GG, but we would be here for days, and to be honest, she would hate that. So, we'll say goodbye at the grave and reminisce, praise and toast at the reception she planned. She was always prepared."

I wipe away a tear.

"Let's get out of here, so we can celebrate her right!"

 ***BF***

The ride to Mt. Sinai Hollywood Hills is a short twenty minutes. Since Grandpa Ben's remains reside in the garden area, GG will lie beside him. "He can't get rid of me that easily."

It appears SRO* will continue at the grave site.

Security is tight between the off-duty officers, the mortuaries' security guards, and private bodyguards. We are all open targets for anything.

It's a bright, sunny day with a slight breeze. Since there are many senior celebrities, we have over a thousand folding chairs around the casket, and we have extended the overhead awnings.

Many of these elite, Medicare toting seniors want to talk about their 'Grace'. Because no matter what, they will still want to speak.

I fade in and out, wishing this was over and I was drinking myself into a stupor. No, I'm not a drunk. But Jesus, this hurts.

Bella sits next to me. I lean into her, pressing my head to her temple, squeezing close to her shoulders and mumbling into her ear. "I wish I could be alone with you."

She reaches up scrubbing my nape and telling me, 'later.'

The calm voice of the Rabbi echoes through the building as he recites her favorite prayers. When he finishes he asks for speakers to come forward.

Don Rickles has us all in stitches as he talks about some shopping spree GG took him on to change his wardrobe. She told him he looked like a homeless, old man in his thirties. "Embrace your bald head, Don. All bald men are virile. Ben never had hair and I wanted for nothing. So go for it."

Sean Connery, in my opinion, the only Double-O-Seven, his voice filled with tears, saying he will be at a loss for a very long time. He hugs my mother and pats my shoulder, sniffing as he walks back to his seat behind me.

After three hours of no one listening to my plea, the group finally begins to leave the cemetery. With one last goodbye, I take Bella's hand and head towards the is a slight mist of rain falling from above as we close the door.

 ***BF***

I stay at the reception for an hour, grab food, two bottles of wine and sneak out with Bella. We return the GG's house and hide out in her office. With a picnic on the floor, we eat and rummage through her filing cabinets for old photos and pictures.

Bella holds a shot of Emmett, Jasper and me. We stand in front of the double archway of Paramount Pictures. Six-year-old Emmett, next to four-year-old Jasper, holding onto two-year-old, me. Emmett has my shoulders as I drool in Jasper's hands. They are in full smiles, as I look on in terror.

Bella smiles, "Your hair was so blonde."

"Yeah." I take the photo from her and laugh. "Mom thought I would stay light like Jasper, but her copper color finally bloomed."

She runs her hand through my hair. "You stand out with this color. I like it."

I grab her hand and sit her on my lap. "I like you."

She swings around and straddles me, her skirt rising. "I like you, too."

I can feel her warmth on me, and I can't resist. I kiss her. Her mouth molds perfectly to mine, and I gently peck her full lips. My breathing is heavy as I deepen my hold. She wraps her legs around me and runs her fingers through my hair.

We break away for a moment. "Have you any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

She breathlessly huffs, "Since the moment you caught me from falling on my face."

"And such a beautiful face that was, that needed to be saved."

I roll her onto her back, wrapping her legs tighter around me and continue the kiss. My erection strains against her core. I lift one leg and slide myself against her, pressing my hardness in an up and down movement.

Her quiet moans urge me on. With her one leg up around me, I slide my fingers into her underwear and massage her swollen clit as she gasps. My movements quicken and Bella follows right along. The turning in my stomach begins, and I feel the tightening. Bella whispers 'more' and I dig harder with my cock, grazing her clit as I plunge two fingers into her. Our rhythm is fast and rough. I bury my face into her shoulder as I come in three full loads. Bella is on the edge as I rub my thumb over her excited nub and attack her g-shot. A minute later, I release her leg, and Bella's walls tighten around my fingers. She wraps her legs around me and her eyes close as her mouth opens slightly. A tiny sigh exhausts from her upturned lips, a sigh I will never forget.

I can't stop my need for her. I get up, grab her hand and take her into the full bath. I start the shower. Steam fills the room covering the mirror and leaving us in a fog. Bella stands there and allows me to peel her dress away from her perfect skin. I undo her bra and loop my fingers in her underwear, dropping them down her legs. Tossing her clothes to one side, my eyes still on her, I run my palms up her sides. She makes no movement, watching mine.

I strip out of my suit. Holding my pants in my hands, I ask, "I need more, Bella. Do you want this?"

She takes the two steps that bring her to stand directly in front of me, her skin on mine kissing my chest and running her fingers up into my hair, down my back and then squeezing my ass.

I grab the condoms from my wallet, and we enter the shower, closing the door behind us. Water runs in rivulets over her pronounced nipples, and I bend, cupping her breasts and taking one into my mouth. Sucking and nipping at one, rubbing and pinching the other, I back Bella up against the tile.

"I don't have any control, Bella. If you want me to stop, you have to tell me."

"Don't stop."

I rip the foil packet, but Bella takes it from me. She rolls the condom over my erection massaging my shaft as she reaches my base. I hoist her onto my hips, position myself at her entrance and slowly sink into her. I want to keep my eyes open, but the sensation is so intense as I absorb the immense pleasure.

She tightens her legs around my waist, and I hold her ass close. At first, we move slowly and gingerly. Every movement is like an electrical shock of sheer gratification. Small orgasms that lead to the colossal explosion. As I ignite, Bella fuels me on with her breathy moans.

No sooner than I end, I begin again. Within minutes, I need more until the fires finally smolder to a simmer.

Shutting the water off and placing a towel around my waist, I wrap one around Bella and carry her up to my room. Every GG house has a room for her three grandsons.

We dry off and crawl under the covers in T-shirts and boxers. Bella is cold, so I go into the closet to find a terrycloth robe and an unfamiliar box.

Bella wraps the robe over her, as I bring the box into the bed.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

I open the box to find old letters and photos.

Bella digs in and finds a note from Bob Hope's wife:

" _Dear Grace,_

 _I can't thank you again for the great advice. Bob is off with one of his floozies but said he will be home before ten. I have to be grateful that he comes back home to me._

 _Yes, I now make him wear a condom every time we are together now. Stardom has tainted him in so many ways._

 _I just can't walk away after so many years. It's too embarrassing._

 _Thank you for listening and keeping my secret._

 _Love, Dolores Hope_

"Wow, he was cheating on her?"

"With many. 'Too many women, too little time' was one of his mottos."

Bella groans in disappointment. "I used to like Bob Hope."

"Hey, she accepted his behavior," I say.

"But that doesn't excuse it. I'm really surprised."

"In Hollywood, it can be a way of life."

"God, Edward, I can't believe she knew all these people," Bella gasps.

"She made most of their careers."

She grabs another letter. "Thanks for sharing dinner with me last night. I appreciate you coming out to console me. Jack just couldn't get away, and I felt so all alone." Bella's eyes widen. "Jesus, that was Marilyn Monroe, and she was talking about JFK."

"Yeah, my mom told me she was very quiet and shy."

"I can't imagine what it would be like growing up with all these actors hanging around your house."

"My grandmother made her house a haven for these celebrities. She was loved."

Bella reads another letter, "Thank you, Ms. Platt. Once again, a great review from you, and I am loved again. Forever in your debt, Frank Sinatra. Wow."

"That one was my mom's," I explain. "She had many guys after her, but when she met Dad, that was it."

"Why didn't you follow in their footsteps?"

I huff, "I'm better reading the lines than writing them. Besides, Mom's my best critic." I laugh.

Bella hesitates, "And what kind of lifestyle do you follow?"

"You've been my mother's assistant for three years. How many women have been around me?"

"I've seen hundreds around you … but" … she shyly whispers.

"Around me maybe, and that's all part of the show. But none of them are ever with me in private. None of them know me the way you do."

I cup her jaw in my hand. "Bella, I haven't wanted anyone else since I first saw you."

She opens her mouth in absolute surprise.

"Look, I'm not the playboy other reporters make me out to be. Mom and GG said it like it is. All I needed was the right 'one' in my life."

I grab an envelope with my name in GG's handwriting. I tear it open and read out loud.

" _My Dear Edward,_

 _If you are reading this, then, I'm pushing up daisies. Now, don't be sad. I've had a very full life, and it was certainly time to go find your grandfather and kick some ass in heaven._

 _I hope you know that I am very proud of you. I did write letters to all my grandsons. So, should you find this first, please tell Emmett and Jasper I left letters in their rooms, too._

 _Edward, please listen to me. That romantic/comedy script you received last month, you need to look it over again. I know you don't want to play a romantic lead, but this was written so well, and the character you can relate to; a guy searching for his soulmate. I just have a feeling about this movie. It will be a huge success and catapult you into an A++ list. Jesus, it was so funny. Bella has the copy, so ask her for it. And sometimes, my grandson, what you seek is right under your nose. So, stop dilly dallying and confess your feelings. I may be right on the money, but I can bet my life, well, I would have when I had it, ha, ha, ha, that she feels the same way._

 _I love you, Edward. You've been everything and even more than I expected._

 _You've grown into a very handsome, young man who is equally as beautiful on the inside._

 _Be happy, my love. Marry the girl, have lots of sex and babies and name one for me._

 _Love, GG_

I have to admit GG doesn't mince words. I know I'm beet red and the tips of my ears are on fire.

When I finally look at Bella, she nods. "She's right."

"About what?" I ask.

"About the girl's feelings."

I smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Can we keep it normal?"

I lock foreheads. "I'd like normal. Well, as normal as …"

"Let's read more letters."

I tease, "You like this fangirling thing."

"I don't know. The letters make this all normal. Makes these celebrities more real people."

"They are real people, Bella."

She grabs another note, and her eyes widen.

" _Thanks, Mrs. Platt, for the chicken soup and matzo balls. Ringo's cold is better._

 _Love and peace, John Lennon_

She swoons, "Yeah, real normal."

We laugh.

The End

 ****

 ** ***BF*****

 **** ***SRO - Standing Room Only.**

*Bimah - An elevated platform typically elevated by two or three steps in a synagogue.

 ***BF***


End file.
